Welcome to Paradise Island! The perfect place they wont let you leave!
by Frozen Princess Grojfan
Summary: Grojband and The newmans go sailing in the holidays. But then theres a storm and they get stuck on a strange and magical island called Paradise Island but the thing is that the natives don't want their secret spot invaded by humans but as there not monsters they welcome them to live their but when they want to go home things get bad. Can they get home? By me n Matsadler10
1. Chapter 1 welcome

One day in a place in the ocean,we arrive on a deserted island with no signs of civilization.

Grojband and The Newmans are just waking up from their boat capsizing in a storm.

Corey looks out to the ship turned upside down and sighed.

'' Great we're trapped on this weird island!'' said Laney.

Corey says,"Don't worry Lanes,we'll just stay here for a while till the rescue team gets here!"

'' IF! Core! IF! we get rescued! Ugh Im starting to hate your plans!'' said Laney crossing her arms.

He looked down looking sad that she's angry at him.

Carrie then added '' Nice Riffin! JUST NICE! Your idea of double band show on a boat IN A STORM SO WORKED!'' she rolled her eyes.

Larry says,"Care,please calm down,we're all just a little tired from swimming from the boat in the night!"

'' Larrs its morning now LOOK!''

He looks to see their ship sink to the bottom of the ocean.

Corey says as Kon says '' IM ANGERY!''

Laney said,"Calm down you two!"

'' Where are we! This islands weird! I see a forest area! And a desert over there!'' says Larry.

Kin says,"I'm not sure if these are islands or whatever they are!"

'' Its on ONE island! But somthings up with this weird place!'' said Larry.

Laney rolled her eyes.

Suddenly from a bush appeared a small human thing with blue hair and streaks of pink through it. She had blue crytal eyes and was wearing a long pink and blue wavy dress.

Corey said,"Hey who's that over there?"

She was also walking towards them she was as small as a bird and only was about as big as Laneys head.

Corey says,"Hello?"

'' Hello and what are you things doing on Paradise Island?''

He says,"Well,me and my pals and enemies have been stranded by a storm and now we're shipwrecked."

'' What are you creatures? Fairies? Elves? Sprites?'' asked the little lady.

He said,"We're all humans,not all those magical beings."says Corey..

'' Oh my! I must alert Jenny! HUMANS ARE ON THE ISLAND!'' Screams the little thing running into the forest.

They look as the little one walked away.

Laney rolled her eyes.

Corey says,"Are they friendly?"

'' HOW AM I MENT TO KNOW?'' said Laney.

He said,"Sorry Lanes.."

Laney sighed.

Corey turned around so he doesn't bother Laney..

Suddenly a bunch of elfs,fairys,witchs and anything you can think of magical came out and surrounded them. Laney jumped into Coreys arms scared.

He blushed from her being in his arms.

The strange beingings then pointed swords magic balls at them as someone with brown hair yellow eyes wearing a purple dress stepped forward.

It said,"Wait!"

'' Hello HUMANS I am Jenny Guardian Of Antlis Keeper of the Forgotten Realms and Queen of Paradise island and supreme princess over the Bermuda and who are you things?''

Corey said,"We're humans."

'' I know that! State your titles and names and where your from!'' said Jenny.

Corey says,"I'm Corey Jaron Riffin."

'' Where are you humans from? and what are your titles!''

Corey said,"We're from the town of peacville,I'm the leader of the band known as Grojband,and they're the newmans,our arch rivals."

'' Oh your not from Skull Island or there spies! I can see my powers are saying your telling the truth!'' said a blonde sprite.

He said,"What's skull island?"Asked Larry.

'' Its our enemies! Everything from night mare monsters to skul crushers live there! We're at war with them!''said Jenny

Corey says,"How do you guys keep them away?"

'' We use our magic! And theres a barrier around our HUGE infinite tree house! We have a huge guest bed room you can stay at untill we can arrange somthing!'' said Jenny.

They all said to the creatures,"Thank you!"

Jenny said '' Follow me!''

The preteens follow her.

At the Tree house...

It was huge they all looked with awe.

They then entered in a HUGE room like a mini house.

Corey says,"How big is this tree house?"

'' Infinite!'' said Jenny as she left.

He said,"Whoa!"

"Ugh I wish I had food!" said kon suddenly food appeared

He said,"Yay!"said Kon as he ran for the food.

"Wait our darkest wishes come true oh no try not to think about Corey" thought laney. "Lanes why are you talking without moving ur lips!"

She blushed darkly.

"Oh he's so cute my Larrs " thought carrie

He blushed darkly too hearing her.

"Oh no I get it now we can hear each others thoughts!" said larry.

Corey says,"It's like we're all telepathy powered!"

"Crap,okay laney whatever you do don't think about how dreamy Corey is oops crap too late just great laney just great!" thought Laney.

He blushed on his cheeks.

"Well she likes Ruffin? Doesthat mean there's a chance Larry likes me back?" thought Carrie.

He blushed again.

Laney saw Corey blushing and nervously walking towards her.

She wondered why he's walking to her.

"Lanes so uhh..."?

"Yes Core?"

Corey couldn't say it so he just grabbed laney and Laney just stood there blushing crazy.

He kissed her on the lips.

Laney's eyes widened

He wrapped his arms around her.

She fell into it meanwhile with Carrie...

She walked to Larry.

She sees Corey and laney kissing and sighs. Age then says to Larry " Oh Larry come here for a sec"

He walks to her.

" Yes Care?"

He wondered what she wants.

"Care?"

She wrapped her arms around him.

" care what are..." he gets cut off by her kissing him.

Larry's eyes widened with shock.

She sighs with content.

Suddenly the door opens and A blonde girl called cali enters

They all separate.

Cali smirks as she says " Didn't know we had couples here"

They blushed.

Cali and the twins smirk

Corey says,"So you like me Lanes?"

Laney is speechless from everything.

He says,"Lanes?"

Laney then faints.

He catches her.

Cali smirks more

Larry says,"You like me back Care?"

Carrie rolls her eyes and shoves her lips onto his.

He returned her kiss and sighed with content.

Cali coughs.

They separate.

Cali says " Jeez you two are just like phantom and jazzmine!"

"Who are they?"asked Larry.

" A ghost and vampire who can't stop sucking faces like you two!"

Carrie and Larry blush.

" Well the news is welcome to your new home humans! Your lucky Jenny is kind and that the guardian sirens didn't kill you"Said cali.

They all said,"Okay."

" Wait forever but we have families!"

They all said,"Okay."

Cali then left

Corey looked to Laney..

" CORE what have you done,I don't want to be here forever!"

He said,"Don't worry Lanes,we'll get home!"

"How core!"

He said,"At least I have you with me."

" We need to get home!"

Kon said,"How do we get home?"

"Yeah Core!"

He says,"I'm not really sure guys!"

Laney sighs.

Corey wraps an arm around her.

Laney lightly blushed at Corey.

He looked at her.

Corey sighed thinking usally he would have a plan by now,But he didn't.

Carrie then had a light bolb.

Corey saw her look and said,"Got a plan Carrie?"

'' Yes! We sneek home through the cover of darkness!''

He said,"Sounds cool,you okay with it Lanes?"

'' Yeah but what do will do till then?'' said Laney.

He said,"Not sure Lanes,but it's the only plan we got!"

'' Okay guys who is up for truth or dare to pass the time?'' said Kin

They say,"All right,let's play!"

'' I pick dare!'' said Laney

Kin smirked and said,"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Corey!"

'' Uhh wait what..'' said Laney nervously.

Kin said,"You go into a closet with Corey and you two make out for seven minutes!"

Laney faints as Kon shoves them into the closet.

Corey shakes her to wake up.

Laney awkwardly blushes.

He smiles at her.

'' Uhh now what Core!''

He says,"Now I do this."he says and begins to lean in.

Laney blushes as she leans in too.

Their lips meet and she sighs with content.

Corey immediately wraps his arms around her.

She does the same and closes her eyes.

Soon they're making out.

She runs her fingers through his hair and knocked off his beanie.

As she kisses him she tightens her arms around him.

He does the same by tightening his arms around her too.

She starts moving her fingers through his blue hair.

He does the same by running his fingers through hers,and her hair suddenly got loose.

Her clip fell on the floor.

He ran his hand through her long red locks of hair.

a few minutes later Kin opens the door as they completly ignore him,.

He just smirked aft them.

They contiued making out as everyone smirked.

Kon said quietly."They're so adorbs!"

Kin smirked and just closed the door. as Carrie said '' Wow okay uhh I pick truth!''

Kon says,"When did you fall for Larry?"

"well uhh I..." said Carrie.

They says to her,"Well?"

Carrie then says " since I uhh met him..."" and I love him okay happy now?"

They say,"Okay."

" I pick dare!" said larry

Kin says,"I dare you to kiss Carrie for four minutes!"

Larry looks red but Carrie shrugs and grabs him and begins to kiss him.

Larry's eyes widen as he soon falls into it

She ran her fingers through his red hair.

Suddenly Corey and laney come out of the closet

Corey says,"That was amazing."

Laney shhs him as Kim smrkd

Meanwhile with Carrie and Larry..

They totally ignore everyone.

Larry runs his fingers through her hair and her beanie falls to the ground.

They keep making out when Corey looks disturbed

He says whispering,"I'm gonna go check outside for anything weird."

Carrie and Larry ignore hin and continue kissing.

Carrie's hair get loose and her hairs extends to the floor.

Kim tries to pull them apart.

But Carrie was too strong for Kim.

She kept kissing larry

Larry sighs with content.

Konnie had enough and grabbed Carrie off Larry and pulled them apart.

Carrie said,"Aw!"

She immediately started kissing Larry again

He wrapped his arms around her.

Konnie sighed.

Konnie just gave up because even her strength won't stop them.

Corey then came back in

He said,"No sign of anything,pretty quiet out there."

Laney nodded and grabbed Corey's arm.

Corey turned to look at laney.

" So guys wanna explore this place while we wait for tonight?"

Kin said,"Well Kon and Konnie are tired,Carrie and Larry are still kissing,so no sorry dude."said Kin.

" I'll go with lanes then if you want to that is?"

All except for Carrie and Larry said,"Go on ahead Corey."

Corey then left with laney

Back again with Carrie and Larry...

They continued kissing... Meanwhile with Corey and laney in the waterfall area.

Corey said,"That fall looks amazing don't it Lanes?"

Laney nodded.

He grabbed her hand and gave a smile.

She smiled back suddenly a girl with a black dress and black eyes and black hair cane out through the waterfall.

Corey and Laney hid behind some bushes.

" I can see you" said Selina

They yelp.

" Wow I didn't know I was scary!"

Corey asked,"Are you evil?"

"I was evil"

Corey said,"Was?"

"About 15 years ago"

"What made you not evil anymore?"asked laney.

"My four sisters and mostly Jenny after she saved my life after killing many and trying her kill her and become queen!"

Corey was confused as was Laney.

"Anyways my daughter krystal and her two friends Snowella and Sabrina"

He said,"Okay."

" Can help you leave"

He said,"Sure,come on Lanes."

" Or you can stay here forever its paradise here and the weathers always perfect! We're all one big family your welcome to stay!"

He said,"Thank you."

"Will you stay or go?"

He said to Laney,"Well,you want to say Lanes,it looks amazing doesn't it?"

"Core what about our families?"

He said,"Oh,hey is there a way to send letters to our parents?"

"CORE we can't stay what about everything we love in peacefully!"

He sighed and said,"Okay Lanes."

" so are you staying humans?"

He said,"Sorry,but me and the others want to go back to peacville."

"I was afraid of that! Guards take them to the frozen palace!" said seliba

He said,"What?!"

The fairy and elf guards grabbed them

He said,"Let go!"

" We are peaceful magic beings but if we let you go you will tell humans about us and we must keep our secret!"

He said,"We won't tell anyone about this place,we won't even tell our parents!"

"tell me one thing Corey! Have you ever lied in your life!"

He said,"No and I won't start now!"he told her.

" Corey Riffin you have lied before to Laney Penn stating you did not know she wasn't a boy and about her love for her!" said a sprite.

He said,"I was oblivious at the time,until a while ago!"

" You have lied before so your untrustworthy!" said Selina.

He said,"But I just confessed my love for her!"

"Guards take them!"

He attempts to break free.

But they take them and everyone else to a ice palace.

Corey thinks,"We have got to get out of here!"

In the castle... "Core it's really cold here!". Said laney

He said,"I know."

Laney starts shivering

They arrive at the cell.

" No guards not the cell they go in the ice air proof guest room! We are not inmagical we will not be cruel!" says a girl made from ice.

He said,"Is the guest room warm?"asked Larry shivering.

" sorry we are in the ice city center in the snow queens castle made from ice!" said the girl as she left.

He said,"Awww,I'm gonna freeze to death!"Larry says.

" Core I'm freezing!" said laney shivering.

Corey hugged Laney to keep her warm.

Larry started shivering.

Carrie then hugs Larry and holds him tight.

Laney hugs Corey tighter

He says,"I'll stay with you Lanes."

"I hate to say this Ruffin but everyone has got to houdle together or well freeze!"

He said,"I'm sticking with Lanes."

Konnoe rolled her eyes and pushed everyone together

Corey groaned to himself that he would rather be near Laney only.

Everyone huddles for warmth,Later that lste transition...

They're all asleep.

Morning transition..

They wake up still huddled together.

Carrie trips onto of Larry.

She says,"Sorry Larra."

" it's okay care"

He tries to get up.

But fells onto carrie kissing her.

Larry's eyes widen in surprise that he's kissing her again.

Carrie just smiles.

Larry is still on top of Carrie kissing her with his eyes wide open.

Corey rolls his eyes at them.

They ignore him.

Konnie and Kim start filming wiuth Kims Iphone.

Carrie then gave them a death glare telling them to stop or else.

But they ignored her

Carrie then took Kim's iPhone and placed it in her pocket,then walked back to Larry and continued kissing him.

Corey had enough and said '' Can't you two survive for five minutes without sucking face!''

They ignore him still.

Corey rolled his eyes annoyed and sat down next to Laney.

He said,"You okay Lanes?"

'' Yeah Core just bored and cold..''

He wrapped an arm around her.

She smiled.

He then began to lean in.

She moved away a bit.

He wondered why she's moving away from him.

Laney just sighed.

Meanwhile with carrie and Larry..

They finally pulled apart.

She has a big smile.

He smiled back.

She said,"Oh it makes me happy now that we're together,specially when we kiss Larrs!"she said to Larry.

Larry blushed.

She got closer to his face.

He blushed light. Meanwhile with Corey and Laney..

Corey got. closer to Laney's face.

Laney backed away again slowly.

He asked,"Why are you backing away?"

'' I'm not in the mood right now! We have to get out of here!''

He then nodded in agreement.

'' So Core how do we ecaspe?''

He said,"I'm not sure."

Laney sighed.

Kin then pulls out a special device.

'' What is that?'' asked Carrie

Kin said,"My teleporter,it'll get us all out of here!"

'' But it can only teleport one!''said kon.

Kin said,"We'll each go one by one!"

'' How it's just a mini thing you wrap on your arm!'' said Larry.

Kin said,"Just use it,unless you know a way out Larry!"

'' We should pick who gos to try and free us!'' said Larry.

Corey says,"I'll go!"

'' We should pick our strongest!'' said Carrie

Kon says,"Is it me?"

'' No Kon! I will do this!'' said Laney.

Corey says,"But you might get hurt!"

'' And I might not!'' said Laney

He looked at her worriedly.

'' I'm going to save us all!'' she said as she teleported.

They hear noises coming from outside.

Suddenly Selina enters.

Corey backs away.

He quickly scruffs Larrys hair to look like Laney.

Larry then looks to Carrie worriedly.

'' Uhh there you are Laney!'' says Selina as she drags Larry away.

Carrie then says to Corey,"We better find him soon Riffin or else!"

Cirey rolls his eyes.

She then walks off to the corner.

She starts crying.

Corey says,"I hope Lanes is okay."

'' Me too!'' said Kin

They all were silent in the room.

Meanwhile with Selina and Larry...

Larry is in a chair with his hands tied down.

'' So Laney why are you humans here hmmm?'' said Selina.

He then said in a girly voice,"We were shipwrecked by a storm!"

'' Your not Laney are you!''

He said,"I am Laney,I have red hair you know!"

'' So does that little dude!''

He then begins to be nervous.

'' If your really Laney kissing your boyfriend wont be anything right?''

Laney then burst into the room and knocked out Selina.

'' Thank you Laney!'' said Larry.

She said,"No problem Larry,now to get you out of here!"she said,she dress him and runs with him out of the room.

They run.

They arrive at the room and open the door and say,"Hey guys!"

'' LarrY! YOUR SAFE!'' said Carrie running to him.

He runs to her and hugs her tightly.

He sighs happily.

She says,"Oh Larrs,I was worried about you!"

'' Me too Care!''

She then brings him to look at her.

He smiles.

She begins to lean in.

He leans in to.

Their lips meet and she sighs contently to herself.

" Guys we gotta go! Not make out!" says laney.

Carrie stops and says,"Fine,we'll do it later Larrs."whispers Carrie.

She quickly kisses his lips and grabs his hand.

He blushed and follows Carrie and the others.

They keep running until there into the forest area

They stop and Laney says,"We made it!"

" Now we gotta find our way out!" said Konnie.

Kin says,"Maybe we can make a boat to escape!"

"Okay but I can do it alone but it'll take 4 hours so run along friends!"Said kin.

Corey says,"Okay dude!"says Corey as they except kin makes camp.

"so Konnie wanna hang out maybe?" said Kon.

She said,"Sure Kon!"says Konnie,then Carrie whispers to Larry,"Psst,Larrs over here!"

Larry goes over.

She says,"How you been cutie?"

Larry blushes.

She giggles and then wraps her arms around him.

He turns red.

She says to him,"Pucker up Larry!"she says as she kisses him.

His eyes widen from the sudden kiss attack.

She tightens her arms around Larry.

Larrys eyes close.

Her eyes close and she sighs contently.

Larry wraps his arms around her.

She runs her fingers through his hair.

He does the same and her beanie falls off.

She then feels her hair get loose and it extends to her back.

She tightens her grip and leans more forward.

He does the same and lays flat on his back while he is still kissing Carrie.

Suddenly Kim sees them.

She smirks at the two while she is hiding ever so cleverly.

They continue making out. Meanwhile with Corey and laney.

Corey walks to Laney and sits next to her.

Laney sighs to herself.

He says,"Are you okay Lanes,we did escape,we would've froze to death if you hadn't saved us."

" Thanks Core"

He says,"No problem Lanes."

He smiles at her and grabs her hand

She smiles at him.

Meanwhile with Kim

She continued watching Carrie and Larry making out and thought,"This is pure gold,wish I had my phone,but Carrie took it away back at the treehouse!"

Kim kept watching. Suddenly Carrie and Larry heard noices from past a bush next door.

Larry says,"What was that Care?"

" I don't know Larrs,let's look!"

They get up and look.

To see Corey and laney making out

They snicker quietly and walk away.

Meanwhile with Corey and Laney.

They were making out and Laney sighs contently.

They slowly pull apart.

He says,"That was awesome."

Laney playfully twists her hand in right of Corey's head and smiles.

He smiled back.

She runs her hand behind his ear and across his cheek

He blushes red.

She smiles

He smiles back while still blushing red.

Suddenly they hear a noise.

Corey says,"What was that Lanes?"

" I don't know core"

He looks behind the bushes to see Kim.

" Shhh come look!"

Laney walks over to where he is.

They see Carrie on Larry kissing.

Corey and Laney snicker quietly.

" what was that care?"

Corey and Laney then duck and cover.

Larry looks around.

He sees nothing.

he turns back to carrie

She says,"Hey Larrs,you wanna go swim?"

'' Sure Care!''

She then makes her way to hide as she changes,she then comes out without her beanie and her hair longer.

Larry is wearing a swim trunk.

She says,"You look strong Larrs."says Carrie with a smile.

Larry blushes.

She grabs a hold of his hand and dragged him to the water.

Corey snickers at them.

They didn't hear his snicker and still ran to the water,they arrive at a lake.

Laney grabbed Coreys hand.

He looked to her.

She smiled at him.

He smiled back to Laney.

He started leaning in.

She began to lean in too.

As their lips met carrie and larry noticed them

Carrie and Larry chuckle silently and walk away.

As Corey and Laney kiss.

She wrapped her arms around him.

Suddenly they were seen by Konnie and Kon.

They silently whisper,"They're so adorbs!"they say as they walk away.

As they keep walking they notice a girl crying sitting on a log.

They walk over to her and Kon says,"Hello,what's wrong?"

The girl looks up and gets abit scared.

Konnie says,"It's okay,we're nice people!"

The girl looks back to them and lightly smiles.

Kon says,"Who are you?"

'' I am Sabrina...'' said the brunette girl.

Konnie said,"That's a nice name,nice to meet you Sabrina!"

'' Nice to meet you Humans too! I am half human half magical creature.''

Kon said,"What kind of creature?"

'' Part ghost,Elf,Mermaid,fairy,'' she said.

Konnie says,"Whoa,that's a big domination of a lot of magical creatures!"

'' You should see my friend shes part everything!''

"Who's that?"asks the drummers.

'' Never mind her so aint you the escaped Humans everyones so scared about?''

They say,"Yeah,but are you with them as in out to find us?"

'' No I am just sad my friend sunset has been kidnapped!''

They say,"Why would they kidnap her?"

'' The things from Skull island! Plus who wouldn't kidnap the princess guardian of Legends! She's one of the most powerful creatures!''

They say,"You want us to help?"

'' But dont you guys have to go home?'' said Sabrina.

Konnie says,"Well,we were,but now we both think we should try to help you get back with Sunset!"

'' But you dont no the dangers! And I cant leave! My mum Jenny would notice me gone!''

Konnie said,"Can we at least free Sunset for you?"

'' Okay! But I can lend my magic powers to one person!''

Kon says,"Maybe you could give them to Laney,she's really tough!"

'' Can I meet everyone?''

They say,"Sure!"

They then go to where Carrie and Larry are.

They were having a splash fight,laughing.

They then saw the girl.

Carrie says,"Who's that Konnie?"

'' Our friend who needs help!'' said Konnie.

Camp transition...

Everyone is at the camp.

'' So whats the plan?''

Corey says,"Well,I'll take the magic powers and save sunset!"

'' Only a girl can!''

He then says,"Laney,you want to do the honors?"

THeres a blast and sabrina gives Laney the magic.

She feels power surge through her body.

She then smiles.

Corey says,"You all right Lanes?"

'' Yes Core!'' said Laney as she started floating in the air.

Corey stood in awe of her new powers.

At Skull island transition...

We arrive on the island and see a girl in a cage.

Suddenly out of the shadows steps a girl with one red eye and the other black with ink dripping out of it and shes wearing a short black dress.

Sunset backs away a bit.

'' Hello pathetic humans I am the one and only Black Heart! Daughter of Black death and destroyer of REALMS!''

Sunset says,"You won't get away with this Black Heart!"

THE END,OF CHAP1


	2. Chapter 2 rescue then trapped

_**AUTHORS NOTE: MATSADLER10 keeps makinbg them kiss not me.**_

' Oh I think I will!'' said Black Heart.

Sunset looked at her with anger.

'' Let me go you monster!'' said Sunset

Black Heat laughed evily.

Laneys eyes widened with anger.

She then bursts out of the cage with her powers.

" Get behind me everyone!"

They all duck in cover behind her.

Laney has a ball of energry around her.

Black Heart backs away slowly.

Laney blasts her with incredibe Magic.

Black Heart screams in pain of Laney's magic attack.

She starts crying.

Laney wonders why she is crying.

'' I'm sorry mother! I have failed you!''said black heart.

Black Heart then poofed into nothing.

She had teleported herself somewhere

Laney then calmed down and landed gracefully on the ground.

Corey ran to her as he said '' You did it Lanes!''

She said,"Was I awesome or what?"

'' Yes you were Lanes!'' said Corey.

She hugs Corey.

Corey hugs back and nuzzles his face into her neck.

She blushes.

He smiles at her as they pull apaart.

She smiles back.

He moves his hand acrosss her cheek.

She feels her face darken.

She can't hide her blush as she gazes into his eyes.

He gazes into hers.

She smiles.

He smiles back and begins to lean in.

She starts leaning in too.

As their lips meet,he wrapped his arms around her.

''Guys not trying to kill the mood but look up!'' said Kin

They separate and look up.

There in the sky is Jenny aand the guards.

They said,"Uh oh!"

'' Guys run!'' said Sabrina! '' Oh and Laney borrow my powers untill you leave the island!"

She nods in agreement and is super powered again.

She grabs everyone and runs.

They run into the forest.

Once there they see a cave.

Laney says,"Here,we'll hide in here!"

They then enter the cave.

They stop panting.

They sit down

Carrie says,"Whew,I'm tired!"she says as she crawls next to Larry and lays on his chest.

Larry blushes lightly.

Carrie hugs on Larry with a smile on her face.

Corey looks to Laney.

He gets closer to her.

She lightly smiles.

He wraps an arm around her.

She looks up at him and cuddles closer.

She places her hand on Corey's chest and says,"Your strong Core,have you been working out?"

Corey lightlt blushes.

She says,"Well,have you been working out,Core?"

'' Running for your life makes you work out Lanes!''

She giggles at him.

He wraps a arm around her

She cuddles in his chest and kisses his cheek.

He puts his head down onto hers.

She sighs contently at how close they were.

He smiles.

She smiled back,meanwhile with Carrie and Larry...

Carrie smiled to Larry.

He smiled back,she then got up and pulled something out of her pocket,a bag with makeup supplies.

Meanwhile with Kin and Kim...

Kim says,"Hows that boat coming Kin?"

'' Not good its still in the forest!'' said Kin.

"Well,this sucks."says Kim,back again with Carrie and Larry,Carrie has applied the makeup on her face.

She then let her hair down.

Larry saw her coming to him and blushed darkly at how pretty she is.

Meanwhile with Kin and Kim... Kim saw how Larry and Carrie were together and wondered if she could tell Kin how she felt.

Kin was minding his business,thinking on how to get the boat back and sighed.

But then he saw kim zonned out on him.

She got closer to him.

'' Kim are you okay?''

She said,"Yeah,I'm all right."said Kim.

'' You seemed to zone out there!''

She said,"I was just thinking about...something."

'' About what Kim?''

She said,"About my crush!"she said blushing.

'' Who is your crush?''

She said,"Uh,,it's...uhhh."she said nervously.

'' Me?''asked Kin.

She said,"I was thinking about..you!"

Kin blushed a bit.

She looked away thinking that he probably doesn't like her back.

He placed a arm on her.

She then turned to look.

He looked at her as he said.

"Kim,the thing is that,I..like you too!"said Kin.

Kim's eyes widened.

He wonders how she'll react.

Kim smiles and hugs Kin.

Meanwhile with Carrie and Larry again..

Larry just stares.

She says,"Hey Larrs,do you think you could show your strength to me?"she asked with a smile.

'' Uhh Care I dont have any sorry''says Larry.

She said,"It's okay,as long as I have you."she said as she kissed his cheek.

He blushed red.

She then wrapped her arms around him and touched noses with him.

He blushed deeper.

Carrie says to Larry,"Hey Larrs,I have a question."

'' Yes Care?''

She said,"Do you think I'm pretty?"

'' Of course Care! No one pretty then you!''

She said,"Oh Larrs."she said dreamily as she leaned in,closing her eyes.

Larry blushed lightly.

(Sorry if our chap is too short,peace out!)


End file.
